Alyssian
The Alyssian are a race of aliens that made contact with Earth in 2020. The first Alyssians arrived in massive starships and were dubbed the First Many by humanity, and provided many technological advances and research in deep space in exchange for refuge. The Alyssians quickly integrated themselves with humanity, providing an immense amount of technology and effectively eliminating the threat of numerous illnesses, solving the issue of world hunger using food replication technology, and providing the world with the chance to finish the colonization of other planets. With the arrival of the Alyssians, the planet agreed to unite and form a single government entity, with each nation agreeing to become a province of the new government in exchange for unrestricted access to the technology of the Alyssians. With that, the Fur-Human Federation was born, and the rapid colonization of the other planets in the system began. Appearance Most of the Alyssians, dubbed Furs by humanity, are Alyssian-Mobian hybrids, as the Alyssians had initially lived upon Mobius for years before departing in search of a suitable home for their people. The Furs come in numerous shapes, sizes and colors. One of the most interesting details of the Fur is their genetic similarity to humans, sharing identical organs and bodily functions for the most part. The Furs appear as anthropomorphic animals, and take the form of numerous species of animal found on Earth, including felines, canines, equines, and various others. The Furs do inhibit some of the natural traits of these animals, such as enhanced senses, heightened vision in the dark, and natural defenses including sharpened teeth and claws. A few years after settling on the planets and beginning the terraforming and colonization of the system, and despite it being outlawed at the time, numerous people and Furs began to grow romantically involved, resulting in the hybrid births of children with both Alyssian and human DNA. Although the Federation intervened, confiscating the infants, housing them in nursing homes, and doing extensive research, it was determined that the meshing of the DNA of both species had little difference in the births of pure human or pure Alyssian children. The gene that determined the species of the child was unchanged, meaning that the child would either be a human, or be a species dependent on the family history of the Fur. It was also noted that 98% of children born to mixed parents would inherit the species of the mother. After determining that the breeding of mixed children was safe, the Federation lifted it's bar on inter-species births, and the population boomed in a short period of time, which urged the Federation to speed up it's terraforming process using drone technology developed by the First Many to repair and build their starships. Origin The First Many were refugees of the home planet, Alyssia Prime, which orbited a star in the inner arm of the Milky Way that had begun expansion into a giant, and consumed the planet. The Alyssian Empire, governing faction, was a totalitarian government that split it's citizens based on their species, with stronger, faster species being named as High Species and offered luxurious jobs and high ranking positions in the Empire's Army, and all others named Lower Species and given tedious jobs such as waste removal, slavery, and serving the higher races. During the mass evacuation of Alyssia Prime, thousands of Furs of all species orchestrated an escape attempt after learning of the Empire's intention of evacuating all High Species first before taking on a small number of Lower Species. The First Many hijacked numerous starships from the Empire's Navy, and fled the dying star. With evacuation efforts still in place, the Empire ignored the First Many, burning them as traitors to the Empire for stealing valuable resources and vessels crucial to the evacuation of the High Species. The First Many travelled through space over the course of many months, before finding the planet of Mobius, where they encountered the Mobians, who were a race extremely similar to them. Mobius was not able to take in the entirety of the First Many, so they kept their vessels in orbit and offered technological advances in exchange for sanctuary for a temporary period. After removing traces of the totalitarian Empire from their ship, they left Mobius, and began to head for the Sol System after intercepting a deep space satellite containing information regarding a peaceful planet in the System.. The President of the United States at the time, Donald J. Trump, received the first contact from the aliens in late June of 2020 at a radio monitoring station in Area 51. After receiving numerous images from them, he consulted with the UN, and despite mixed reactions from the governors of other nations, he allowed the aliens to land on American soil. The event was televised and received the highest amount of media coverage ever. The First Many touched down using their capital starship on August 16th 2020, and the first physical contact in the form of a handshake between the leader of the First Many, Ja'dar Machta Lohiema and President Trump took place at 1432 hours. The event was recorded as the Day of First Contact, and later as the Conception of the Federation.